


Dangerous

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Matt have one of the biggest fights ever.</p>
<p>Based on a scene from "Girls" and "Dangerous" ft Sam Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

"And how do I know that you two are screwing each other still!"

"Because I'm dating you!"

The shouting grew louder as the blonde with oversized glass and the (h/c) with clinch fist, kept yelling at each other.

"So what if you're dating me! You could be screwing him behind my back!"

A small gasp came from the woman when Matt said that to her. She wanted breakdown and cry right there at that moment and maybe the rader technician could tell. Taking a step forward realizing his words.

"You Bantha fodder." You said looking down at the black floor of your room, "How dare you?!"

He could practically feel the rage emanating from you. This made him take two steps back. He was still angry with you and now it started to escalate, "How dare I? I dare because I saw the way you two were getting all touchy feely at the hanger!" He need to hit something.

You laughed humorlessly, "Oh so hugging the man who just found out his wife is PREGNANT means I'm screwing him!?" You look up at the ceil, "By the kriffing Marker, Matt! You are ridiculous!"

"Whatever at least I'm not known to sleep around." That struck a chord. Matt turned around to leave your room. He was done right now. Later tonight when he is calm he'll come back and apologize but not right now. But that plan was blown out the water when just as Matt turned around, an object probably that crystal ball you brought, was thrown at him but hit the door instead. The tall blonde turned slightly to glare at you and saw already the tears streaming down your face, "At least I'm not going around talking about another man!" He knew what you were talking about. Him always talking about Kylo Ren, about himself.

"I should be the one asking if you're screwing him."

He grabbed the picture you had on the wall and bashed it on the floor.

You smirk, "Yeah Matt," you said his name coldly, "Are you and Crylo Ren butt buddies?" You threw a book at him. He in turn threw it back at you. You moved to the side grabbing the small bookshelf behind you and pushing down until it crash against the floor. Matt broke the only table in the room and used it to bash something on the wall.

"You're fracking nuts!" You shouted at him.

Matt drop the broken table half in his hands, "You wanna know who is really nuts?!" He ask slowly walking over to you. You admittedly got scared and ran to your refresher and closed the door.

"Open this door right now, (Y/N)!"

"No! Your fucking crazy!" You yelled back. You heard Matt hit the door a few times before withdrawing. You sighed shakily trying to stop yourself from crying more. You hugged your knees and row yourself back and forth until.

Matt must have found a wrench because the next thing you heard was him bashing against the door and actually breaking into the door. You stood up flinching slightly. Red appeared through your door, moving up then out, "Let me in..." He still sounded angry but when he heard you scream. He worried.

"Fuck you, Matt!"

That renewed his anger and resumed cutting open your door. Once he stop the door was nothing but a pile of scrap and live sparking wires, "(Y/N)" He was nearly out of breath now. Shutting off the lightsaber and tossing it as he made his way towards your shaking form.

He didn't expect to you try to stab him. Your hand was bleeding from both punching the mirror and holding the piece of glass. You felt like kill the blonde for hurting you so bad. He grabbed your wrist quickly. This prompted you to let go of the glass, "Matt..."

The kissed was rough and full of passion. He back your body to a wall, lifting one leg to wrap around his waist. The kiss ended so he could kiss your expose neck. Whispering words on your skins. You rock your hips into him, "Matt." His undercover name escape your trembling lips as you started to sob loudly.

He look you watching you cry nonstop, "(Y/N)," He covered your lips with his own.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

You woke up with a naked Matt next to you on the refresher floor sleeping peacefully. You look up the ceilling then back at him. He make a small snort causing you to smile. You moved closer to him and kiss his nose. 

" I'm sorry too, Matt." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what do you think?  
> Poor Matt and You


End file.
